


Photo

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, Cutie cAS, M/M, Multi, With Pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This photo is a favorite of Castiels. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo

The photo was a secret, only Castiels secret because he didn’t want the others to tease him.

Gabriel actually took the photo, on one of their off days. There were a lot of candid photos, especially of Dean hiding his face from the camera. But this one was his favorite.

It was with Dean and Balthazar, standing side by side, smiling at the camera. The both looked happy and carefree.

Yes, this is one of his favorites.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an actual photo of Jensen and Sebastian, they looked gorgeous.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
